


今天你是欧皇嘛

by Lemonade_zsn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院
Genre: M/M, all蒲 - Freeform, 周蒲 - Freeform, 唐蒲 - Freeform, 郭蒲 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn
Relationships: 周峻纬/蒲熠星, 唐九洲/蒲熠星, 郭文韬/蒲熠星
Kudos: 5





	今天你是欧皇嘛

2016年春天，《明星大侦探》引爆全民侦探热潮。2019年秋天，《名侦探学院》作为《明星大侦探》的姐妹篇横空出世。 蒲熠星、郭文韬、周峻纬、齐思钧、唐九洲、邵明明、石凯七名男生通过这档节目进入了大家的视线。如同05年点燃整个亚洲的韩流一样，七名男生掀起了一股“学长”的风潮。毕竟一群颜值优越、智商出众、性格开朗到小哥哥，谁会不喜欢呢？

趁着这股学长风的浪潮，芒果台顺势推出了一款名为《名侦探学院——寻找下一个名侦探》的互动文字冒险手游。明侦系列是芒果台的当家IP，明星大侦探珠玉在前，名学自然不能自砸招牌。

《名侦探学院——寻找下一个名侦探》是芒果台推广明侦IP关键的一步棋，为了保证游戏的质量，芒果台选择和网易合作。明侦的节目组提供故事剧本、整体框架，网易设计人物形象、游戏机制，属实称得上强强联手。网易出品，必属精品，但就是这卡池的爆率，实在令人不敢恭维。氪金在腾讯那里好使，在网易这可行不通，腾讯的游戏，只要你氪金，你就是爸爸，可是网易的游戏你就算氪金，网易还是你爸爸。爸爸就是爸爸，不仅要你的肾，还要你的肝。想全收集？只能爆肝。

他们七个人是有官方大号的，芒果台可是打了一笔好算盘，既可以当活招牌又不用付代言费，节目结束后还可以继续跟粉丝互动，一举三得。但这七个官方号只有蒲熠星的号十分活跃。毕竟是游戏博主，每天开着直播陪粉丝聊聊天、打打游戏，日子过得相当悠闲。

“大家晚上好啊”，蒲熠星一边调摄像头的高度，一边对直播间里的满天星们打招呼。“今天我们来打‘海上钢琴师’的副本，打过了我们就去抽卡，我就不信我抽不到我自己了。”

“海上钢琴师”是《名侦探学院——寻找下一个名侦探》现在正在进行的副本，只有打过这个副本，“蒲水手”这张卡的爆率就会up！作为一张SSR，从0.1%提高到了1%，这爆率已经很感人了。但这张卡的本尊蒲熠星，一直都没抽到了，趁这次爆率提升，蒲熠星对“蒲水手”这张SSR，势在必得。

不过只要你肝，“蒲水手”总会有的。

“今天我一定要抽到‘蒲水手’，我就不信了抽到我自己能有这么难！”蒲熠星的手指用力的戳向手机屏幕，嘴里恶狠狠的说到。不过弹幕上飘过的都是“好可爱啊啊啊”，“可爱，想……”，中间夹杂不少的“阿蒲你就是个非酋，放弃吧”这类的言语。

蒲熠星一边打副本，一边时不时的抬头看一眼大家发的弹幕和刷的礼物，跟大家互动一下。“感谢上北下南送的火箭”，上北下南一直在蒲熠星直播间粉丝榜前几，每次念这个粉丝的名字，蒲熠星都会下意识停顿一下，“哎呦，你们能不能不要叫这种名字，你们就是故意的。”话音还没落，屏幕上就显示“上北下南送出一个火箭”，蒲熠星就再说了一次感谢上北下南送的火箭。

这还不算完，上北下南还特意发弹幕告诉蒲熠星自己已经抽到了“蒲水手”，这让蒲熠星和一众粉丝可太酸了。谁让“蒲水手”这张SSR不仅造型好看，而且作为侦探助理跟玩家的互动剧情也多，这样的神仙卡谁不想要呢？很长一段时间里，激怒圈内人最好的方法就是跟Ta说你永远也抽不到“蒲水手”，这个人气由此可见一斑。

这边没等蒲熠星把心里的酸泡泡压下去，这边“哥哥要不要吃糖”又喂了蒲熠星吃了一片柠檬。蒲熠星看着弹幕上明晃晃的飘过的“哥哥你还没有‘蒲水手’？我都有了”，就差没有一口老血喷到屏幕上了。蒲熠星也顾不得跟粉丝互动了，专心打着手里的副本。

但今天不知道怎么了，都说再一再二不再三，但今天偏偏就出了三个有“蒲水手”的粉丝了。在“上北下南”和“哥哥要不要吃糖”之后，“南纬23º26'”也扎了蒲熠星一刀，这仨人常年占据蒲熠星粉丝榜前三的位置，是蒲熠星的老粉了。但今天仨人都来跟蒲熠星说自己抽到了“蒲水手”，这简直相当于把蒲熠星泡到了浓缩柠檬汁里，整个人从上到下都泛着酸味，咕噜咕噜的冒着酸泡泡。

“不玩了不玩了，你们一个个都是欧皇，就我是非酋！”蒲熠星委屈了，连自己的卡都抽不到，“不播了，等什么时候我抽到我自己什么时候再开播。”说完，便光速下播了，空留粉丝在弹幕上哭哭哀求。

蒲熠星在粉丝那里成了一只柠檬精，便去剩下几个人那里寻找安慰，怎么说自己在这几个人里等级也是最高的，比不过粉丝还比不过他们几个了?

他们这几个人也就蒲熠星，邵明明，齐思钧，石凯他们的官方大号平时有动静，至于剩下三个人，粉丝都怀疑他们是不是从来没有玩过这个游戏？

蒲熠星打开七个人的聊天群，晒了一张自己刚打完副本的图片，还@了全体成员，很快就有人回复了。邵明明是第一个回的，“哇，阿蒲，你打过了这个副本啊？那你抽到了‘蒲水手’了吗？我一直都没有抽到这爆率，也太低了。嘤嘤嘤”。

齐思钧和石凯也纷纷留言，表示自己也没有抽到“蒲水手”这张SSR，蒲熠星知道了这三个人也没有抽到，心下平衡了许多，剩下那三个人基本不玩，根本就不用管。

这心里平衡是平衡了，但游戏该打还是要打的，卡该抽还是要抽的，该氪的金还是要氪的，可是“蒲水手”就是不给面子，迟迟不肯出现在蒲熠星的卡池里。

直到下一个副本都开启了，蒲熠星还是没有抽到这张卡。没事没事，反正拥有的人也寥寥无几，蒲熠星只能这么安慰自己。

新的一季《名侦探学院》已经开录了，虽然他们几个人之间也经常聚，但由于大家都不在一个城市，很难凑齐七个人。每一次录节目更像是大型聚会现场，每个人都很兴奋，也很珍惜七个人一起的时间。

但这一次有些人跟往常不同，郭文韬，唐九洲，周俊纬这三个人总是无精打采的，这种无精打采不是以前像郭文韬的那种沉默，那种沉默更多是笑着看大家玩，现在则是能一眼看出来的没有精神。

大家都很担心他们三个人的身体，但他们三个都说自己没什么事，都只是说自己最近休息不大好，多休息就好了。

不过剩下几个人都很奇怪的是，这三个人现在晚上也不出来聚会了，每次都早早的就回酒店，为什么还是休息不大好呢？

蒲熠星，邵明明，齐思钧，石凯四个人一致认为他们三个有事瞒着他们，这让他们四个备受打击，好不容易大家可以一起聚一聚，结果每次他们这三个人都撇下他们先走。唉，散了吧，都散了吧，这兄弟没得做了。

不过蒲熠星可并不想善罢甘休，他一定要弄清楚这三个人晚上到底去干什么了？既不好好休息，也不出来聚会，他作为蒲·夏洛克·熠·福尔摩斯·星，一定要查明真相！

为了实施自己的计划，在一次录制结束后，蒲熠星留在了郭文韬的房间，不肯走，非要拉着郭文韬一起看恐怖电影，郭文韬也乐得陪他一起看。看电影的途中，蒲熠星一直留意着郭文韬的动向，但是并没有发现什么不同寻常的事情，看电影的期间他既没有看微信，也没有去打电话，和平常没什么两样。

不过第二天郭文韬的精神确实比之前要好很多，看样子之前休息不好的那个说法是真的。

录制到了一半，中途休息的时候，唐九洲对郭文韬说，“昨天阿蒲是不是在你房间里？不过那又怎样？哼！我趁着昨天又把剧情往前走了一章，现在我可是领先你了”，唐九洲晃晃手里的手机，得意的说道。

“领先就领先呗，但是蒲熠星可是在我房间里。”

周峻纬在旁边看着两个人斗嘴，看见远处蒲熠星往这边走，开口说道“你们两个先别说了，阿蒲要过来了”，三个人便停止了这个话题。

录制结束后，蒲熠星选择继续调查他们三个晚上在干什么，而今天选择的去了周峻纬的房间找他一起健身。

“老周要一起健身吗？”蒲熠星靠在门框上朝屋子里问到。

“今天太阳打西边出来了。阿蒲，你不是最不愿意健身的吗？怎么突然想起来要找我健身了？”

“我这不想锻炼一下，准备一下粉丝福利嘛。”

“好啊，酒店的顶层是健身房，我们一起去吧！”说着便和蒲熠星一起出了门。

蒲熠星往旁边的椅子上一瘫，朝周峻纬摆了摆手，“不行了，不行了，你继续吧，我可练不动了。”

周峻纬笑道：“阿蒲，你这才练了多少组啊？有半个小时吗？你就累了。”

“谁像你啊？整天举铁，我这种才是正常人的体能，你这种的就属于金刚芭比了”，说罢，便搭着一条毛巾，喝着矿泉水，坐在一旁看周峻纬健身。

“嘿，真别说，你这身材真的挺好的，瞧瞧这腹肌，我要是女生，估计也得被你迷的不要不要的。”

“怎么你是男生就对我免疫了？”周峻纬朝蒲熠星抛了一个媚眼。

蒲熠星把头一扭，哼了一声，嘴上说“你就自恋吧”。

周峻纬也不逗他，专心健身。

不过蒲熠星可并没有忘记自己来干什么的，但是和郭文韬一样，周峻纬也和往常没有任何的区别，他也没去做什么事情，也没有人来找他。

第三天晚上蒲熠星找唐九洲吃鸡，两个人在酒店房间里玩的不亦乐乎，既吃过鸡也落地成盒过，但同样的也没有什么与往常不同的事出现。

蒲熠星越想越奇怪，那这几个人晚上到底都去干什么了呢？

蒲熠星也是个小笨蛋，秘密之所以成为秘密，当然是不会被人轻易发现的了呀，他这么明显的一人屋里呆一个晚上，那三个人肯定猜出来了蒲熠星想干什么，怎么可能当着蒲熠星的面做呢？

其实他们三个也没干什么，不过就是开了个小号打《名侦探学院——寻找下一个名侦探》罢了，不过也就是顶着小号给蒲熠星刷火箭罢了，不过还就是抽到卡让蒲熠星当柠檬精罢了。

也不是什么大事嘛？对吧？

不过纸终究包不住火，秘密总有撞破的那一天。

不过说到底撞破也是一个意外。

那天蒲熠星在和郭文韬一起打王者，唐九洲没有敲门就直接闯进来了，嘴里还大声喊着“文韬，文韬，我抽到”熠起“了，羡慕吧，哈哈哈哈！”

不过一进门唐九洲就傻眼了，没有人告诉他，蒲熠星在这啊！三十六计走为上策，唐九洲回身便想走，不过蒲熠星怎么可能放他走？

“唐九洲，你给我回来，你刚说你抽到什么了？”

唐九洲的声音细若蚊呐，弱不可闻，“那个，我没说什么。”

“我都听到了，你不是不玩这游戏吗？”

唐九洲小声嘀咕，我不但玩，我还给你刷火箭呢。

蒲熠星转头将炮火对准郭文韬，“文韬，你是不是早就知道了？哦，我知道了，你们晚上一直不来参加聚会，是不是都在打游戏？”

郭文韬见事情败露，只得招供，本着死道友不死贫道的原则，把周峻纬也招了出来。

“我说你们这些天晚上不来聚会都干嘛去了？原来都是在爆肝打游戏！我粉丝排行榜前三也是你们三个吧？我现在就给峻纬发微信，让他到这来。“

三个人没想到自己的居然是这样子掉马的，周峻纬和郭文韬两个人一人瞪了唐九洲一眼，唐九洲表示自己也很委屈，他也不知道蒲熠星在这嘛。

“好啊，你们三个偷偷给我刷火箭，还刺激我抽不到卡！不行我看一下你们三个账户上收集的卡。“

不看还好，一看就酸，唐九洲算上刚刚的“熠起“，蒲熠星的卡现在已经是全收集了，郭文韬和周峻纬也就只差这一张卡就已经全收集了，蒲熠星想想自己那非得可怜的手气，当场就想给网易的运营组打投诉电话。

“为什么你们三个这么欧啊？我为什么就是一个非酋？”

三个人异口同声的说道，“这个呀，是个秘密，不告诉你。”

成为欧皇的秘密就是——只要你爱蒲熠星，你就是欧皇。

今天你是欧皇嘛~


End file.
